kru topi jerami nyasar di surabaya
by Joezette
Summary: FanFic pertama! Menceritakan Luffy dan kawan kawan yang nyasar di Surabaya. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Yep….my first fan fic…

Ehmmm~….dpt inspirasi dari kota tercinta ku

Maap klo bahasa muter" g taw antara bahasa indo truz mampir ke bahasa Surabaya truz ke rumah bahasa singkatan and~ hancur berantakan bahasanya…n pasti jayuz banget

Ga hobi nulis blaz~ klo ngetik si hobi ….klo author rada sinting gtw ya…(pada dasarnya authornya emank udah sinting~)

Fan fic pertamaku ini didukung oleh ce Nadine Aquilla (thx ce dah dukung ^^ )

Dan inspirasi buat crita ini dapat setelah baca fan fic Elliot sensei sampe ngguling" ngakak" sendiri di kamar saking kocaknya~ thx ya ^^

Aq buat fan fic ini soalnya fan fic OP indo dikit banget dan inggrisku jelek banget nilai nya~ (mengasihani diri sendiri~ tp emank kenyataan si…) maka dari itu saya ngga berani buat fan fic English karena yang baca pasti kebingungan smua ….

oke…cukup basin" nya…eh maap…basa basi maksud saya…I hope u enjoy this story~

-----------------------------------------------XD~---------------------------------------------

Selepas dari thriller bark (bukan thriller lagunya Michael Jackson low..)..kru topi jerami sedang asik"nya mereka semua melakukan kegiatan mereka yang biasanya.

Luffy ,Ussop n Chopper lagi mancing buat makan malem mereka…

Nami lagi liat" peta sambil makan snack buatan Sanji yang super enak (kepalanya Sanji jadi gede banget,untung bukan lubang idungnya .  )

Sanji lagi melancarkan gombalan mautnya ke Robin yang gak bakalan berhasil (author ditendang Sanji)

Robin lagi minum kopi sambil baca buku "Habis Gelap Ya Terang Lagi" buatan R.A Kartono ( {nama disamarkan }cie elah…authornya busuk)

Franky di ruang kerjanya gak tau buat apaan

Zoro push up 2000x…di tiang pengintai dan mengeluarkan keringat 3 baskom!! Padahal baskom di sunny cm ada 2 buah…n tiang pengintai pasti banjir bandang klo 3 baskom keringet bercucuran…( {author kepalanya agak ga beres}…eits…maksud saya kepala author emank udah g beres alias ERROR!! ) abiz itu zoro turun ke dek n bobok disana

Brook mainin biolanya sesuai request para teman"nya ..sekarang dia lagi mainin lagu dari Mbah Surup!! (nama disamarkan ) yaitu lagu Tak Gendong~ wah demam Mbah Surup ternyata sudah merajalela ke dunia bajak laut !!!....

Tiba" sang Navigator yang lagi asik" makan tahu isi buatan Sanji ini kaget karena merasakan perubahan cuaca yang sangat mendadak!...

Chapter 1 selesai….please repiew ya ....pasti jayuz critanya….jadi klo ada masukan Bisa lebih bagus (I hope so *sigh* )…pliz rep yaaa…n baca chapter 2 nya. ~

Chapter 2 datang~

Ga taw klo msi jayuz ….yah…harap anda membaca crita saya yang gax menarix….

Inspirasi membuat chapter 2 ini terjadi setelah saya makan pastel n risoles.. (gax nyambung banget,harap maklumi author dodol ini)

Oce….i hope u enjoy this chapter ^^ (sok ke-inggrisan ui)

"SEMUANYA ADA BADAI DATANG!!!!" kata Nami keras",n alhasil semua berhenti dari kegiatan masing" kecuali Zoro yang masih ngorok keras banget…semua langsung datang ke tempat Nami berteriak dan bertanya apa tugas mereka serta arah badai …

Semua udah ke posisi masing" kecuali Zoro yang dari tadi gak bangun" juga walaupun uda diterikain seluruh kru pake meghapone masjid gank rumah author (eh? Gimana cara nyolong tuh meghapone ya?) Zoro gak bangun" juga …Zoro masih saja tidur kayak beruang yang lagi hibernasi atau kayak orang yang makan 30 pil obat tidur sekaligus ..

(Author aja kehabisan cara buat bangunin Zoro)

Nami yang semakin marah+bingung dicampur jadi 1 dimasak ½ mateng

(maap authornya lagi belajar masak telor bawang)…..akhirnya Robin turun tangan…

Sebetulnya dia tidak tega membangunkan dengan cara ini ….tetapi apa boleh dibuat…ups..maksudnya apa boleh buat..Tiba" 6 buah tangan muncul dibadan Zoro

"**Seis Fleur**"(….krik… .krik…krik….)"**Slap**" (silahkan para pembaca membayangkan sendiri reaksi Zoro)

"OI!!! UNTUK APA ITU BARUSAN????"teriak Zoro marah,serempak seluruh kru (kecuali Robin) menjawab dengan teriakan pula : "KARENA KAU TIDAK BANGUN" JUGA SEPERTI ORANG MATI!!DASAR KEPALA MARIMO BODOOOHH!!!!

(layar kaca computer author sampai pecah…) "yohohoho…gendang telingaku sampai pecah,walaupun sebagai tengkorak aq tidak punya telinga lagi…yohohoho"semua kru serempak sweatdropped mendengar lelucon garing brook

"oh…uh…aku kan kelelahan,jadi maklumi donk!"Zoro berusaha membela dirinya yang masih ½ ngantuk itu…"ehm..kenshi –san"Robin dengan halus berkata ke Zoro

"Ya?" balas Zoro "

"Maaf membangunkanmu dengan cara seperti ini"tatap Robin dengan muka minta maap

"Ah,gpp…gak usah dimasukin hati"balas Zoro dengan nada menenangkan

Robin menatap Zoro dengan senyum yang menawan "Terima Kasih"…

Zoro langsung mukanya semerah tomat baru mateng dari ladangnya (cie elah ,Zoro malu" kucink ae tp seneng {author disabet pedangnya Zoro} )

Zoro dengan terbata-bata menjawab "Sama-sama kamu gak salah koq "…

Chapter 2 akhirna selesai ^^…mbuat chapter 1+2 =3 jam….bingung chapter 3 lanjud apa ceritanya….pliz rep ^^…ehm ~ sedikit pairing Zoro x Robin…mohon direstui ^^ lanjod~


	2. Chapter 2

Phew~chapter 2 macet 1 hari…

Saya minta maap bila banyak singkatan dalam cerita saya…karena saya orang nya suka menyikngkat kata….ralat pada chapter 1 ..saya minta maap karena terjadi salah gabung…harap anda gak sulit bacanya…thx 2 cyntia~ sudah mau uploadin ceritaku ini…karena saya bingung muter muter gimana cara uploadnya..maap chap 1 terjadi kesalahan teknis …kita mulai aja chapter 3…dan saya usahain gak banyak singkatan ~ hope u enjoy ^^

--------------------------------------------------------XD-----------------------------------------------

Ketika zoro terbuai dengan senyuman menawan Robin (dalam bayangan Zoro disekitar Robin banyak bintang-bintangbertaburan kali yha?) Zoro lupa kalau di arah depan mereka ada sebuah badai maut yang menanti ! Nami yang jengkel terhadap Zoro langsung melempar sandalnya tepat ke muka Zoro…

Para kru Topi Jerami langsung mengeluarkan papan angka 10 (authornya juga ikud-ikudan ngasi nilai 10)…

OI!!untuk apa itu tadi??Zoro melotot ke arah Nami

Untuk membangunkanmu dasar bodoh!!Sekarang cepat ambil posisimu seperti biasa !!! Nami balas melotot….Terpaksa Zoro menurut,lalu dia ke posisinya…

Tanpa diduga-duga kecepatan badai bertambah 2x lipat dan semakin besar kekuatannya (abiz minum extrajoss kali badainya) ….Semua kru terkaget-kaget seperti liat gajah pakai rok …dan mau bagaimana lagi karena badai sudah dekat ,ya terpaksa keseret ke dalam badai deh….para kru sudah hampir menunggu ajal(karena authornya baik ajalnya kapan-kapan aja ,ntar kalo mati semua gak jadi cerita kru topi jerami nyasar di Surabaya donk??)

Ternyata badai itu menghubungkan dunia bajak laut dengan dunia sang author ,seperti segitiga Bermuda kecil (Kau Emank Parasit~Parasiiiiit~Pangsit~eh..sorry authornya lagi makan pangsit goreng and dengerin lagunya Gita Ketawa {nama disamarkan}),dan tiba-tiba laut sudah tenang kembali…Semua kru kebingungan seperti anak TK yang disuruh mengerjakan soal fisika smp kelas 3….

Laut tenang ,hampir tidak ada angin…dan iklimnya berbeda dengan sebelum badai tadi,iklim laut ini panas,hampir seperti di Arabasta dan airnya agak keruh sedikit..

Para kru mulai bertanya-tanya dimana kah mereka berada sekarang….

"Dimana kita?"Tanya Luffy pada Nami

"Entahlah…mungkin kita diterbangkan oleh badai ke suatu laut"Nami menjawab

"Kokaishi-san,bagaimana keadaan log pose?" Robin bertanya dengan muka agak gelisah dan melirik ke arah tangan Nami…

"Ahhh,Log Pose nya pecah!!!Bagaimana ini??" kata Nami dengan muka ngeri

"Pasti itu karena kita tadi jatuh terguncang"Robin memberi perkiraan

"Sekarang bagaimana kita menyusuri lautan aneh ini?" kata Ussop

"Bagaimana kalau kita memakai kompas saja?di lautan ini tidak memiliki medan magnet seperti Grand Line" Nami membuka kompas nya (bukan harian Kompas low)

"Yohohoho,udara disini sangat panas,dan matahari menyengat kulitku sampai rasanya terbakar,walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku sudah tidak punya kulit lagi~ yohohoho,SKULL JOKE!!" semua sweatdropped mendengar lawakan garing Brook

"Daripada hal yang tidak penting begitu,bagaimana kalau kita coba berlayar ke selatan saja…"Usul Franky

"Hmmm,baiklah…kita tidak bisa diam disini terus" Nami setuju dan semua juga mengangguk ..

Mereka pun berlayar menuju kearah selatan dan kemudian mereka mendengar suara-suara berisik dari arah atas,dan tiba-tiba sunny tertutup bayangan panjang yang ternyata adalah …..JEMBATAN SURAMADU !....mata mereka pada mau copot dari kelopaknya(karena mata mereka pada copot,kasian gak punya mata,jadi author berbaik hati ngegantiin mata mereka pake mata ikan)

Udara terasa tidak menyenangkan bagi mereka karena banyak polusi di Surabaya (kota kelahiran author kalo gak berpolusi namanya bukan kota Surabaya)…air laut dibawah mereka semakin keruh ….dan mereka bertemu kapal-kapal nelayan kecil…

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Pelabuhan Tanjung Perak,dan secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja ,mereka sialnya bertemu dengan author lagi ngarang cerita ini ….

Author langsung jerit-jerit kesenangan kayak dapet lotere 1M……author lompat sana lompat sini sampe tanahnya pada retak semua…

Mereka bingung dan ingin bertanya dimana mereka ini …."Permisi kami mau Tanya apa nama tempat ini dan dimana kami berada"Nami bertanya kepada author yang kegirangan

Note:tulisan yang dicetak miring anggep aja bahasa Jepang

Karena author yang ngarang cerita ini jadi author tau apa pertanyaan mereka …(authornya gak niat ngarang cerita)

"!#$%^&*#$%"jawab author ,para kru topi jerami tidak mengetahui apa maksud author ,karena disekolah mereka di dunia OP tidak diajarkan bahasa Jawa ^^…

Author lalu mengeluarkan kantong ajaib milik Doraemon yang entah darimana (suka-suka authornya donk )

Dan mengeluarkan jelly penerjemah untuk semua kru topi jerami,kalau Luffy sih sudah pasti langsung dimakan,padahal gak tau kalau-kalau authornya ngasih merica kedalam jelly…(author gila ngasih merica ke jelly,tapi saya tidak setega itu kepada mereka koq )

"LUFFY !!Bagaimana kalau jelly itu beracun !!" Nami mencekik Luffy karena kebodohannya tersebut,tapi Luffy tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jelly yang dikasih author,dan Luffy bisa semua bahasa setelah makan jelly penerjemah….Dan menyuruh kru yang lain memakan jelly itu juga,karena Luffy tidak apa-apa setelah memakan jelly itu yang lainnya menurut saja ..

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------

Maap yang sebesar-besarnya seperti badan saya ^^...Saya lama banget updet karena saya disibukan oleh kegilaan saya pada persona khususnya Naoto Shirogane XD~

Perkiraan saya ,saya akan updet chapter ini minggu depan(aslinya pas chapter 1 di publish chapter 2 udah siap di updet,saya nunggu ada yang mau repiew cerita saya apa kagak...diluar dugaaan....ternyata banyak yang repiew ^^....terimakasih yang udah repiew maupun yang udah baca tapi gak nge repiew...yang penting baca deh...^^...diluar dugaan (koq diluar dugaan molo sih?)hari ini guru les ngasih data ms word untuk laptop...jadi saya langsung ngetik ini....please repiew *bayangin mata author kayak mata anjink yang basah *....oce wait 4 next chapter yaaa....ada kejutan baru di chapter 3 ato 4 nanti...saya mau namatin Persona 4 saya dlu....thx bwat adik gw Cyntia yang ngasi bocoran event Persona 4 ^^....c u next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Ea,saat menulis chapter 3 ini saya merasa depresi entah mengapa....Persona 4 udah tamat....bosen gak ada kerjaan....akhirnya saya memutuskan ngebut ngarang fan fic......Bagi siapapun yang suka Twilight,Persona 4,dan pastinya One Piece...tolong add YM,FS n FB saya(ada di profile)...i hope u enjoy ^^

----------------------------------------------------XD--------------------------------------------------------

Setelah yang lain memakan jelly penerjemah yang author berikan,semua kru topi jerami setengah mau muntah karena memakan jelly dengan rasa yang membunuh(super gak enak).

"Wuekz,jelly apaan nih?rasanya bau jus jengkol" Nami menggerutu

"Ehhh,yaaa.....sebetulnya jelly kan enak dimakan dingin-dingin...gua titipin tuh jelly di kebun jengkol milik temen gua...kayaknya tuh jelly disimpan sekulkas sama jus jeng- " Author berbicara(cie elah...sok ketinggian pangkat )tapi dipotong dengan suara aneh...

Suara itu adalah suara muntahan anggota Topi Jerami,tapi setidaknya sudah masukin tuh jelly ke mulut mereka...jadi udah bisa ngomong bahasa Indonesia..

Setelah semua selesai memuntahkan jelly yang baunya gak enak itu,mungkin rasanya juga gak enak....Robin melihat Zoro dengan pikiran jahil

"Eh,Kenshi-san...ada sisa jelly di sebelah kanan mulutmu" Robin ngambil sisa jelly itu dengan muka innocent dan memakannya(gyaaaaaaa~ *gubrak* author kejang-kejang mbayanginnya,eh tapi kalo bekas kanan mulut Zoro jangan-jangan udah kecampur iler tuh jelly?)

Kontan muka Zoro langsung memerah semerah cabe yang dijual di supermarket deket rumah author (author disate Zoro)

"Woi author mesum!! Ini cerita komedi!!ngapain elo buat gua blushing di depan orang-orang yang baca fan fic ini!!??

"Suka-suka gua donk,siapa author disini?gua kan?terima nasib sajalah,kagak usah banyak bacod"dengan santainya author busuk ini ngejawab

"Urgh...oi para pembaca,tolong timpukin author yang lagi ngarang cerita ini donk!"kata Zoro(author saat ini menerima timpukan batu bertubi tubi)

"Aduh..lebih lembut donk sama lady kayak gue!"kata author sambil nyolek dagu Zoro

"Hiiiih....jauh-jauh dari gua!!Najis Tralala"sekujur tubuh Zoro langsung merinding begitu disentuh author

"Ganteng-ganteng koq gitu sih?ya udah gua gak godain lagi ,entar nangis gua gak punya permen "Goda author

".Ih..... elo sama aja kayak si koki bodoh itu,bikin gua naik darah aja"Zoro udah capek ngeladenin author yang error ini

"Woi!!apa maksud loe bawa-bawa nama gua??minta dibikin pepes pindang ya??"Sahut Sanji jengkel

"Emank bener kok elo nyebein,dasar alis keriting"sahut Zoro santai

Sanji udah mau meledak kayak bom di JW Marriot,sebelum Nami ngelempar sandalnya lagi Robin menengahi anjink dan kucink yang lagi menggonggong sama mengeong itu sebelum mereka berdua gigit-gigitan and cakar-cakaran....

"Eh,udahlah Kokku-san,Kenshi-san jangan bertengkar lagi....authornya udah capek ngetik tuh...entar authornya nangis kasian kaca-kaca di sekitar pelabuhan ini pada pecah semua"kata Robin menenangkan kedua orang itu

"Oke Robin cwaaaan~"mata Sanji jadi hati...lalu Robin berbalik ke Zoro dan dengan lembutnya Robin ngomong ke Zoro(cieeeee....Robin rekkk {di clutch Robin})

"Sorry ya kenshi-san,bukan maksudku buat kamu blushing kayak gitu"Robin minta maap tapi dengan senyum jahil khas Robin yang mematikan seluruh amarah Zoro (koq minta maap teruz sih?emanknya Robin abiz terinspirasi ngucapin maap teruz gara-gara liat mpok minah dari bajaj bajuri??)

"Eh..g-gak apa-apa koq......itu salah si author busuk itu koq"Zoro njelasin dengan terbata-bata

Robin hanya tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Zoro yang tebata-bata sampe jadi batu bata

"Eh,jangan katai gua busuk ya,emanknya gua apel apa isa busuk?"Bales author memotong momen bahagia mereka(digebukin ama fans ZoxRo)

"Arrrrghh...diem kau...ayo balik ke topik utama sebelum jelly tadi"Zoro udah bete

"Suka-suka gua donk!!gua kan authornya!!eh...tapi ya udahlah,kasian kru Topi Jerami tersingkir ke pinggir tadi"

"Kalian mau tanya apa ?pasti gua jawab koq"tanya author

"Weleh..authornya koq dodol ya(aslinya emank udah dodol)~kan yang ngarang cerita ini kamu...cepek deh~"Nami sweatdropped....

"Loh,saya kan Cuma berbuat sopan(cie elah...sopan dari hongkong?)..yaa kamu aja deh yang tanya"

"ya udah...*sigh*....dimana ini?"Nami malas bertanya sesat dijalan(walah,sorry author banyak dapet tugas B I)

"Pelabuhan Tanjung Perak kota Surabaya provinsi Jawa Timur Negara Indonesia benua Asia dan planet ini namanya Bumi,jelas?"Author mengap-mengap kehabisan nafas

"Jauh ya dari Grand Line?kalo mau pulank gimana caranya?Nami tanya dengan muka cemas dikit

"Kalo kamu mau pulank ya tinggal gua ketik aja 'kru topi jerami balik lagi ke Grand Line dengan selamat dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka' gampank kan?"Author emank gak niat ngarang cerita neh....

"Kalo gitu pulan-"omongan Nami dipotong oleh Luffy

"YOSSH!!Petualangan baru udah menanti!!"Luffy teriak

"Oi ,kita gak bisa sembarangan ninggalin dunia One Piece tau??entar Oda Eichiro bakal marah-marah gara-gara kita dipinjem kelamaan...ini semua gara-gara author dodol itu!!"Nami memarahin Luffy sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah author (ya ealah jari telunjuk masa jari kaki?{author dodolnya udah kumat})

"Oi oi,sabar buuu~ kalo kalian gua pulangin sekarang,fan fic ini bakalan gagal ,truz seluruh pembaca akan merasa kecewa,truz gua gak ada ide lagi ,truz bla bla bla"~ isa sampe 2 chapter aku jelasin 1-1...

"Lagian Luffy bakal kecewa kalau kalian gua pulangin sekarang"sambung author dengan PD nya(ya ealah,jalan cerita ada di tangan author,eh tangan g punya jalan ya tooo?{maapkan sisi dodol author ini})

"Ya udahlah,mau memberontak juga gak bakalan berhasil,apa lagi demo"kata Nami pasrah

"Ya udah kalian ke rumahku aja dulu,disini panas banget loh,gua aja gak betah lama-lama"kata Author

"Yuq kita ke rumah author...aq udah gak tahan disini,iklimnya hampir sama kayak Arabasta,malahan hidungku mencium bau tidak enak,bau asap"kata Chopper

"Kali aja authornya buang gas,kalo liat perutnya author sih kayaknya ada berkilo-kilo gas diperutnya"sahut Franky

"Betul,baunya menusuk hidungku sampai rasanya pusink,walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku sudah gak punya hidung,yohohoho,SKULL JOKE!!"lagi-lagi lelucon garing segaring keripik camilan author

"Udah jangan banyak cingcong lah~ayo kendaraan kita menunggu"sahut author

Author nunjuk sebuah mobil di pojokan sana...mobil itu bersinar dengan indahnya(cie elah...author lebay bok)semua kru topi jerami tercengang melihat mobil yang bentuknya mendewa itu....mobil Lamborghini bok(Lamborghini kok isa ada di Tanjung Perak ya?)

"Woowww....keren banget mobil loe,biar tampang loe kucel tapi mobilnya keren banget!!"sahut Ussop dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Wow,mobil nya keren gak kayak si author ya?"Kata Sanji takjub

"Bukan mobil yang itu,yang di belakang Lamborghini itu mobil gua"kata Author sambil nunjuk mobil di belakang Lamborghini itu,cie elah...ternyata mobil Author adalah kendaraan khas Surabaya dan Bogor...yaituuu...(jreng,jreng,jreng...ada musik latarnya)..Bemooo~

Semua kru Topi Jerami sweatdropped...

"Ealah,kirain Lamborghini...gak taunya mobil bobrok ..emank mobil khas author dah"Nami menghela napas

"Mobil itu menyakitkan mataku saja,walaupun sebagai tengkorak aku sudah tidak punya mata,yohohoho,SKULL JOKE!!"lelucon garing Brook kluar lagi dah

"Udah ah,kagak usah protes molo...cepet naik,kalo gak mau garing disini kayak kerupuk " Author dah jengkel gara-gara kepanasan

"Lagian kalo gua mau Lamborghini ya tinggal gua ketik aja,ini cerita ya gua yang ngarang,terserah gua donk,pikir deh kalo Lamborghini gak cukup buat bersepuluh,bisa masuk 5 orang di dalem tapi sisanya mau dikemanain?diatap?entar gua kena timpuk batu dari yang baca fan fic ini kalo gua tega taruh loe pada diatap panas-panasan,masih untung gua baek"

"Ya mobil Alphard kek,yang rada bagusan bisa buat orang banyak"Kata Zoro

"Gua emank mau memperkenalkan mobil khas Surabaya,udah naek aja,entar loe item gua lagi yang dimarain penggemar loe" kata Author sambil ngingetin betapa panas dan menyengatnya matahari di Surabaya

"Ya udah deh,entar kulit gua jadi item kayak arang"Kata Zoro

Semua kru Topi jerami mengangguk dan naik ke Bemo kesayangan author...

"Oi,sapa nih yang nyetir?"Zoro bingung

"Ya gua lah,emank elo-elo pada udah pernah nyetir apa?kan di Grand Line kagak ada mobil"

"Ya tapi bukannya kamu masih kecil?badan elo doank yang gede"bales Zoro

"Anggep aja gua di cerita ini boleh nyetir mobil pas umur 14 tahun(padahal nyetir motor aja masih jatuh-jatuh)

"Ya gak apa apa deh,palink-palink nyelungsep di kali Jagir"kata Robin tenang

"Ocee,berangkat ke rumah author~"kata Author

"yaaaa....."Sahut kru topi jerami malas-malasan...'palink-palink rumah author di kuburan' pikir anggota Topi Jerami

Dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Author yang misterius entah dimana

------------------------------------------------------XD------------------------------------------------------

Yakk~ chapter 3 selesai dalam 2 jam....hehehe.....gua ngebut banget nulis nih cerita biar bisa melupakan tugas sekolah yang super bejibun banyaknya....tolong repiew ya kekurangan saya..kalau repiew bahasa saya mungkin saya gak isa ngerubahnya....udah bawaan omongan saya serampangan...hehehe...harap anda bisa memaklumi dan menerima kekurangan cerita saya ini...Yoshhh...Chapter 4 bakalan nyusul ^^...Thx buat yang repiew maupun yang gak repiew...Sayonara bye bye


End file.
